Burnt Out Flame
by Doodle Knight
Summary: The fire that saved the Clan is extinguished. Bramblestar and Hawkstar force the four Clans into two. The only cat that can save them all is Swallowtail, but they say opposites attract. Cats on both sides tug at her to join them, chaos breaks out, and only a cat gifted with wings of a feather can lead either side to victory, all while battling her feelings for Hawkstar.
1. Prolouge

**Burnt out Flame**

**Chapter 1- Death of Firestar**

Brambleclaw showed a toothy grin as he stared down at Firestar. He knew we was becoming leader soon. "Do it!" hissed Hawkfrost impatiently. The burly tom took a deep breath, then tighten the fox trap. He laughed as he watched the old leader's life spewing out of him. But he couldn't suppress the feeling of guilt as he watched his old mentor die.

Hawkfrost nudged his brother. "Lets just say he got stuck in the trap," he said to his half-brother before bounding off through ShadowClan territory. Brambleclaw waddled over to the lake's shore and washed his paw. He practiced his sad, alarmed face in his reflection before leaving to tell the Clan the news. After all, how else would he convince them that Firestar's death was a coincidence?

Brambleclaw took off, his dark tabby paws a blur to his amber eyes. Soon he arrived at camp. "Firestar is stuck in a fox trap!" he wailed with pretend shock. Murmurs rose around camp. Leafpool and Squirrelflight stared at him in alarm while Brakenfur, Ashfur and Ferncloud shot uneasy glances, filled with fear and worry for their leader. Brambleclaw fought hard to suppress the menacing grin that threatened to play on his face.

"Where is he?" demanded Squirrelflight. "We have to save him!" She sprung to her paws. Brambleclaw tail pointed towards the forest. "Leafpool, Squirrelflight, follow me!" He sprinted towards the lake.

Soon Firestar's body was in sight. Brambleclaw face portrayed sadness and shock, though inside he wanted to squeal in glee like a kit on their apprentice ceremony. Leafpool's and Squirrelflight's, however, were genuine. He felt a rush of pity for Squirrelflight; Firestar had been her and Leafpool's father.

"Dont worry, Squirrelflight. We'll pull through this. Together," he purred to her. Squirrelflight was staring numbly at the ocean waves. "We'll pull through this."

...

Brambleclaw ran through the Forest. He was not accompanied by Leafpool, which he was grateful for. Soon he was at the Moonpool. He lapped up the pool of water and drifted into sleep. He awoke in a misty landscape. Eyes locked on him from every direction.

"Greetings," boomed Tigerstar. "It is time for your nine lives. I shall give you the life of ambition. You used it to get to where you are today, and you must use it again if you want to rule the forest." He touched his nose to his, and pain ripped through him. Then it abruptly stopped as Tigerstar ripped away.

Next was Bluestar. "I give you the life of judgement of character. I wish Firestar had better judgement when chosing you to succeed him," she spat.

Then there was Swiftpaw, who gave him the life of sacrificing for others. Then Feathertail, love, Brindleface, the fierceness of a mother, Thistleclaw, fighting spirit, Spottedleaf, compassion, Frostfur, joy, and Firestar, who gave him loyalty, with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar's eyes snapped open. He was in the dark forest. He hauled himself to his paws and scampered towards the clearing where he usually met his brother and father. Soon he saw Tigerstar's rock looming out of the trees. "Greetings, father!"

"Welcome, Bramble_star!" _the large, battle-scarred tom purred to his son. Hawkfrost nodded to acknowledge him, ice blue eyes gleaming. Bramblestar sat down besides him. "Now that you are leader, you must help your brother become one too," growled Tigerstar pridefully.

"Of course!" mewed the dark tabby leader. Hawkfrost nodded. "I already have a plan. I don't need your help with ridding Mistyfoot, but since Leopardstar has multiple lives..." he trailed off. Bramblestar nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Good. Now wake up, your Clans need you," rumbled Tigerstar. Bramblestar crouched down and closed his eyes. He opened them besides the Moonpool. Tonight he would kill Leopardstar with Hawkfrost. He stood up and raced back towards the camp.

...

Bramblestar climbed the stone passage to the Highledge. He had decided on his deputy. It would be Ashfur. He helped him kill Firestar, and he knew he was loyal to his and Hawkfrost's cause. He would not object to taking over WindClan, and uniting the Clans, and would enforce the new laws he and Hawkfrost created.

Bramblestar yowled from the top of the Highledge. "Ashfur shall be the new deputy!" Squirrelflight looked at him in surprise, along with a few other cats. Ashfur snarled. "What, you don't think I should be deputy?!"

Bramblestar left his Clan to argue among themselves. "Ashfur and I will visit the other Clans to inform them of ThunderClan's new management," he announced before leaping off the highledge. Leafpool darted in front of him. "I'm the medicine cat. Shouldn't I come with you?" Bramblestar shook his head. He didn't want Leafpool to see him and Ashfur kill Leopardstar for Hawkfrost.

Leafpool sighed and shook her light tabby head. "Very well, _leader," _she replied curtly before scampering away. Squirrelflight appeared besides Bramblestar. "Stay safe," she murmured. "I will," he replied. Squirrelflight seemed to hesitate, then said,"I'm having your kits," while glancing at her sister.

Bramblestar stared at Squirrelflight with surprise and joy. _My kits?! _He twined his tail with the young dark ginger she-cat. Then he cuffed Ashur's ear with his tail to grab his attention and raced through the thorn entrance, the flecked tom close behind.

**SO, what do you think about the first chapter of Burnt out Flame? Did I write what you think would've happened if Bramblestar was evil? Do you think she's talking about Leafpool's kits or her own? Remember, this is a totally different timeline, so anything can happen.**

**If you've noticed, I'm writing a bit longer chapters now! Yay! I'll try to finish this, unlike my first warrior fanfic, which I deleted... and Twisted Fates, which I discontinued... **

**Welp, anyways, see you next time on Burnt out Flame!**


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry** for the late update, my computer got a virus and I had to type this all over again when we finnally got rid of it! Also, this is the real chapter 1, I called the prolouge Chapter 1 by mistake...silly me. **

**MagiKKal: I cant wait to see the outcome either! I dont really know myself :D**

**Rose(guest): Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Swallowtail awoke to the sound of cats yowling. Voletooth was no longer curled up besides her.

The dark brown tabby peered outside the warrior's den. Her Clanmates were huddled around in a circle in the dim moonlight, their backs to her. She wiggled in through a gap between Voletooth and Ripplepaw. In the middle of the cats was a shimmering, golden corpse. Swallowtail gasped.

She heard Mistyfoot tilt her head back and wail. Reedwhisker joined in, then Ripplepaw then Heavystep, then the rest of the Clan.

"I must travel to the Moonpool. Reedwhisker is in charge of camp until Mothwing and I return." Reedwhisker nodded, his face solemn. Mistyfoot's silver tail disapeared into the reeds, followed by the tawny medicine cat.

Swallowtail buried her head in her front leg's fur, swallowed by grief. Leopardstar had been a good leader, although prideful. She hadn't been close to her-no cat was!- but she mourned for her all the same.

"Come on," Voletooth nudged Swallowtail. "Lets get some rest." She nodded numbly, and followed him into the warrior's den. She supressed a shiver. Leopardstar's death wasn't an accident. She knew most of her Clanmates thought it was ShadowClan, but she had met plenty of ShadowClan cats at Gatherings, and she knew though they were hostile and cold to other Clans, none of them seemed capable of murder.

Perhaps it was just a few rogues. But she couldn't stiffle the nagging suspicoun that her death was not a coincedence. ...

Swallowtail had not remembered falling alseep, but when she opened her eyes it was light outside. She could no longer feel Voletooth's warm pelt pressed agaisnt hers, and she shivered from the cold. Swallowtail heaved herself to her paws and exited the den, her eyes half-shut to block out the blazing light of the sun.

Mistyfoot still hadn't returned from the Moonpool. It was odd, considering how she left last night and now it was almost sunhigh. "Swallowtail!" That was Reedwhisker's voice. "Your on the sunhigh patrol with Beechpaw and Stonestream. Patrol the WindClan border."

Swallowtail tagged behind the pale brown apprentice and grey tom as they left camp. "How come Reedwhisker's ordering everycat around as if he's deputy?" asked Beechpaw. Swallowtail gave him a hard look. "Everyone knows Mistystar will choose Reedwhisker. He's the only canidate, and her son." Beechpaw hissed,"Blackclaw is a canidate too!"

Swallowtail was suddenly grateful that her pelt covered her red blush. She had forgotten about Blackclaw. But she wouldn't choose him; he was too hot-tempered, to brash, to eager to start a fight. Mistystar would be a fool to choose him as deputy,which she wasnt, but of course Beechpaw wouldn't know that. She knew how close he was to his mentor.

"We're here," announced Stonestream. She crept to the edge of the territory and carefully marked it. Over the border she spotted a group of cats coming from over the moor. She stiffened as she recognized Brambleclaw, who was the ThunderClan deputy, Ashfur, another ThunderClan warrior, and Tornear and Webfoot.

She felt Stonestream bristle besides her as the ragtag patrol reached the border. Brambleclaw bowed his head in awknowledgement. "You are probly wondering why we are patrolling the WindClan border," he began, his voice even and cool. "Firestar has passed. Onestar and I have decided to merge our Clans."

Swallowtail stared at him and the patrol as he went on. "We have decided to call our new Clan ForestClan. Ashfur and Tornear are the new deputies." She flattened her ears. Ashfoot was supposed to be the deputy of WindClan! The tabby turned her head to see that Stonestream was looking at the ForestClan patrol the same way she was, his bright blue eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

Bramblecla- no, Bramble_star, _grinned at the RiverClan cats' surprised faces. "ForestClan is not the only Clan that was once two more. Your beloved _ShadowClan _is currently joining with RiverClan and Hawkstar." Stonestream gasped and lunged for the tom. Tornear leapt forward and pinned him down. Beechpaw stood still as stone a few paces away as the ForestClan patrol tore him to pieces.

"Help him!" screamed Swallowtail, tears running down her cheeks. Beechpaw shook his head slowly. "Nooo!" A trickle of blood was now running down Stonestream's jaw. Swallowtail hurried towards the outnumbered tom. Suddenly she felt another cat's paws connecting with her flank.

"Beechpaw?" she managed to gasp out before he slammed her into the ground. His claws were now digging into her ribs and throat. She coughed out a clot of crimson as she scrabbled underneath the pale brown tom's weight. Swallowtail gathered the rest of her strength and twisted benath Beechpaw, hoping her hindpaws would connect with his underbelly.

It did.

She felt an enourmas weight be lifted, and she shook herself vigorously and she stumbled to her paws. Then, as fast as they could carry her she rocketed herself towards Stonestream. Bramblestar and Webfoot seemed a little bored with fighting him so they stepped out of the way and left it to Ashfur and Tornear. He seemed to be putting up well with only two of the toms attacking him. Swallowtail hooked out a paw and slashed Ashfur's ear. The top yelped and ran off, Bramblestar and his stooges following close behind.

"Thanks for the save." Swallowtail spun around to face Stonestream. "No time to talk! We must return to camp!" she yelped before racing back towards RiverClan territory. Beechpaw was chasing after them, his teeth bared as he struggled to catch up.

The two cats burst into camp. Hawkfrost and Reedwhisker were circling each other, both looking hurt but Hawkfrost winning. Mothwing was grooming Mistyfoot's dead body while Blackclaw and Oakfur made sure no cat darted out of the dens to help Reedwhisker. Beechpaw darted over to help them.

Suddenly a sickening crack filled the sheltered delta. The two Clanmates turned to see Reedwhisker in Hawkfrost's jaws, his neck at an awkward angle, broken. Cats broke through Blackclaw's wall and the cats filled the camp. Dawnflower was crouched besides the body, her cheeks glistening with tears. Willowpaw was frantically trying to heal him, though Mothwing hanged back by the medicine den as if she already knew it would be in vain.

"I couldv'e saved him," said Voletooth sadly, who was now at Swallowtail's side. She opened he mouth to say it wasn't his fault, but closed it again. In a way, it was his fault. He had often confided to her about his suspicouns about Hawkfrost. But he never took action about it, or told Leopardstar.

"Well, well, well, looks like its time for a new leader to lead RiverClan," meowed Hawkfrost, smirking at his Clanmates.

"You can't be leader! You haven't had an apprentice!" hissed Mosspelt. Hawkfrost turned on her. "He'll be a better leader than you!" Hawkfrost grinned once more. "Don't you know? Blackclaw and his apprentice are apart of the new order! So are Tornear, Webfoot, Oakfur, Weaslefur, and Mothwing!"

Assorted cats called out. "Our medicine cat! All hope is lost!"

"I knew she was as evil as her brother!"

"So many cats have been lost to the darkness!"

"SILENCE!" roared Hawkfrost. "This isn't darkness! It is light! The Clans have been nurturing the poor and punishing the strong too long!" Willowpaw stared at Mothwing, tears filling her eyes. "How could you?" she cried. Mothwing looked down at her paws.

Blackclaw stepped forward. "Well, looks like I have to step up as leader." His voice sounded phony, as if he had recited this. "Well, im too old to be leader! I'll be retiring in a few moons. It would be a waste to recieve my lives just to retire in the next season!" he exclaimed. He winked at Hawkfrost, one so subtle Swallowtail thought she had imagined it.

"Welp, looks like i'll have to be leader now!"

Beechpaw started cheering. Oakfur nudged the rest of the RiverClan cats and they cheered with false pride. Swallowtail sighed. "I guess this is life now," mewed Voletooth.

"I guess it is."

**Whoa, I don't think I've ever written something this long. I had to stop it here because it was getting a little too crazy. I'll try to write medium-sized chapters like this regularly. And I apologize for being late! I just have so many things to juggle, so, yeahh... And, also here are the allegiances! I'll only write the descriptions for OC's, since you can just see how canon characters look in the Warriors Wiki. Oh, and BTW, Bramblestar forced Leafpool to make Whitepaw her apprentice so that they would always be safe from sickness and/or injury.  
><strong>

**ForestClan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar

**Deputy: **Ashfur(Birchpaw), Onewhisker

**Medic: **Leafpool (Whitepaw)

**Minor Warriors(Unsure of their loyalty, cannot be deputy):**

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Brakenfur

Brightheart

Rainwhisker

Crowfeather

**Major Warriors(Warriors that are loyal and could be chosen as deputy)**

Tornear

Webfoot

Weaslefur

Owlwhisker

Nightcloud

Spiderleg

Thornclaw

**Queens:**

Ferncloud

Sorreltail(Poppykit, Cinderkit, and Honeykit)

Daisy(Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit)

Squirrelflight(Unborn kits)

**Elders:**

Mousefur

Goldenflower

**FrostClan**

**Leader: **Hawkstar

**Deputy: **Blackfoot

**Medic: **Mothwing(Willowpaw),Littlecloud

**Minor Warriors:**

Cedarheart

Tawnypelt

Boulder

Stonestream

Voletooth

Dawnflower

**Major Warriors:**

Blackclaw(Beechpaw)

Swallowtail(Ripplepaw)

Heavystep

Falconstreak-mottled grey tom with darker patches

Oakfur(Smokepaw)

Owlwhisker

Rowanclaw

**Queens:**

Shysoul- pale grey shecat(Greykit,Mistkit,Littlekit)

Tallpoppy

Mosspelt

**Okay, that's it for now! Until next time,**

** ~Midnight**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Rebel!**

Swallowtail blinked, her eyes adjusting to the pale yellow light flowing through the reeds of the warrior's den. She briefly wondered what had woken her, until she felt the sharp prodding of an unsheathed claw again. "Go away, Mistyfoot! I went on a patrol last night!" she hissed, slapping away the paw.

"Get up, mousebrain!" a familiar voice growled. Swallowtail froze as she realized it was Tawnypelt. She shivered as she remembered Mistyfoot would no longer be orginizing patrols, even after a quarter moon. The tabby hauled herself to her paws. "Patrol?" guessed Swallowtail loudly. Tawnypelt slapped her thick, plumy tail over her mouth.

"Shush!" she hissed. The tortishell she-cat slipped into a gap in the reeds Swallowtail hadn't noticed before. Soon the two she-warriors were padding alonglide the edge of the Thunderpath. Only then did Tawnypelt loosen her stride.

"What was that about!" hissed Swallowtail. The tortishell growled. "Look, do you want to live in RiverClan ever again? Or is your loyalty to _FrostClan?" _she sneered. The tabby flicked her tail. "As I thought."

For the first time she noticed she didn't regonize the area. From what she could see they were uphill from the Twoleg half-bridge and greenleaf place that one sepperated RiverClan and ShadowClan. _And now they're merged into one,_grumbled Swallowtail inwardly. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"Well? Ya coming or not?" Swallowtail jerked into reality. Tawnypelt was over the border. She pushed her thoughts away and followed the former ShadowClan queen. The shecat followed the other into a dip covered with rocks, reeds and bracken. A tall rock was jutting out of the middle of it. Rowanclaw was perched atop it.

"I've brought her," annouced Tawnypelt. Eyes gleamed from every corner in the hollow. Swallowtail recgonized Dawnflower, Mosspelt, Tallpoppy, Willowpaw, and Ripplepaw. "Welcome, Swallowtail," boomed Rowanclaw. Tawnypelt stepped forward to speak. "Littlecloud and Willowpaw received an omen, and this is what we interprited- 'Hawk and Bramble will band together, and Tiger will roam once more. Only a warrior gifted with Wings of a Bird can save the Clans.'"

Swallowtail stared in shock. "W-what does that mean?" Ripplepaw bounced forwards. "Its you of course! Your named after a bird!" Swallowtail flattened her ears. "Falconstreak and Owlwhisker have bird names," she objected, her fur burning. "Then the prophecy would be sent to their Clans!" hissed Ripplepaw.

Swallowtail sighed. "Don't you see? Your our only chance!" insisted Mosspelt. "You're our last hope!"

"Fine," growled Swallowtail. The Clan cats cheered. The tabby grimaced. _But I have to do this, for the Clans. Bramblestar and Hawkstar need to be stopped, and somecat has to do it._

"In order to defeat Hawkstar you must get close to him. Gain his trust. Learn his secrets. Then when we've gathered enough, we'll crush them.""Ok," she sighed,"I never liked Hawkfrost anyway."

"For the Clans!"

"For the Clans!"

...

Swallowtail lumbered into camp, her paws weary. She glanced up at the darkening sky. Leaf-bare was coming soon. "You're back," growled Hawkstar, who hovered by the entrance. Swallowtail replied with a hiss. She had faced enough drama to last her a lifetime in only the past few days, and was too tired to come up with a witty comeback.

"You look tired," commented Stonestream, his fur crusty with blood from his fight. Mothwing refused to treat him and wouldn't let Willowpaw either. Swallowtail settled in the nest besides Stonestream. He was a close friend, although not as close as Voletooth was.

Swallowtail buried herself deeper into the nest, thinking about her pale tabby friend. They had been close ever since her mother died from greencough. Voletooth took it upon himself to make sure she was okay. Swallowtail closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

**OMG, I'm so sorry that this is so short! But don't worry! The next chappy will be here soon! **


	4. Bonus Chapter!

**Hi guys, Im sooooo sorry for not updating.**

**This is a special chapter I was supposed to upload near Christmas as a present to all my fans. I dont know what happened, but somehow I forgot or something, and I didn't upload it.**

**Dont worry, Im writing the next chappy right now. Be expecting that soon!**

**Bonus CHapter**

Night had fallen. Stars and a quarter moon glittered above a rocky path. Two figures crept on the path, a pale tabby tom leading a smaller silver tabby she-cat.

"When are Barkface and Leafpool going to get here, Littlecloud?" snapped the she-cat irratebly. The tom sighed. "I don't know, Willowpaw! I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. You can see the signs." The she-cat called 'Willowpaw' fell quiet and looked down at her paws as the two cats walked in silence.

"Watch out!" Willowpaw jerked to attention and halted. In front of her was a clump of bramble. Snagged in between the thorny tendrils was a silky brown feather and a slim, smoky white cylinder- obviously a Twoleg thing.

"What did you do that for?" hissed Willowpaw. Littlecloud stepped in front of her. "I've seen one of those before. Twolegs light them on fire and throw them away. It still might have a spark." As if his words had triggered it the bramble burst into flames. The two tabbies stared as the bramble shaped into a tiger and she realized the feather had been of a hawk.

The tiger clawed at the fire, killing it, destroying it along with the hawk. The flame was no little more than a spark. _'Bramble and Hawk will band together, allowing __the Tiger to destroy the Fire that burns inside the heart of noble warriors,' _realized Littlecloud. Then suddenly a mighty bird rose from the ashes of the fire, flame in its wings, fire in its gilded eyes. _A phoenix!_

_'Only a warrior gifted with the wings of a Bird can defeat Tiger- but beware, for the Bird will grow a hunger to destroy the Clans.' _whispered the wind. The breeze blew the fire out and the world went silent.

"M-my first omen?" breathed Willowpaw, her eyes filled with starlight and wonder. "If StarClan wills," replied Littlecloud. "Hey, I think I see Barkface and Leafpool. You'd think they'd be first, they live the closest," joked Littlecloud. "Lets meet up with them."

...

Willowpaw crept closer to the pool. She pressed her nose agaisnt it and the world went black.

"Welcome to StarClan." Willowpaw blinked awake. Littlecloud was at her side. "I see you got our message," crowed a pale brown tabby tom. "Crookedstar!" gasped Willowpaw. The former leader nodded. "I see you've dechipered our message."

"Yep! _Bramble and Hawk will band together, allowing the Tiger to destroy the Fire that burns inside the heart of noble warriors. Only a warrior gifted with the wings of a Bird can defeat Tiger- but beware, for the Bird will grow a hunger to destroy all Clans." _

"But what does it mean? It's Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw and Firestar, right? Does this mean Firestar is going to die? Does it mean Hawkfrost will help us because he's named after a bird?" hissed Willowpaw. Crookedjaw sighed. "Hawkfrost, Im afraid, is the problem. Look within you group of warriors. Recall any _birds?" _Willowpaw thought for a moment. "Swallowtail!"

Littlecloud nodded. "But think about the second part- about the bird betraying us. What do you think she'll do if she hears the prophecy?" Willowpaw sighed. "Lets just shorten it for her. And if she acts suspicous, we'll already know."

"But we'll need some cats to help us. How about Stonestream, Ripplepaw, Voletooth, Dawnflower, and Mosspelt of your Clan?" Willowpaw nodded. "And we can always trust Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt."

"Deal! We'll have this prophecy finished and the Clans saved in no time!"

**So, what did you think? What's your view on SWallowtail now? Is she really capable of destroying Tigerstar **_**and **_**the Clans? Post what you think in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Swallowtail slunk into camp, mouth laden with prey. The morning light bathed the shiny scales of her prey, washing them in bright gleams of scarlet. She trotted past the freshkill pile, dropping her fish on top of it as she passed.

Swallowtail yawned and crawled to the the warrior's den. She wasn't able to sleep and came down to the lake and spent the whole night fishing. The only thing the young RiverClan shecat wanted now was to curl up in her comfortable, mossy nest and fall alseep.

"Swallowtail!" She hissed and spun around. Only when she regconized the cat did her claws seep back into her paws. "Falconstreak," she addressed neutrally. The mottled grey tom was one of Hawkstar's most loyal warriors; If she got on his nerves, she could consider her dead.

"Hawkstar wants to see you," he growled, his voice holding no emotion. _Great! _groaned Swallowtail inwardly. "Lead the way," she mewed respectfully.

She followed the mottled tom out of camp and into the small willow wood. She shivered at every noise; She hated forests, they were so dark and spooky. She felt a flash of sympathy for ThunderClan and ShadowClan. _Erk! I mean ShadeClan. _By now the sun was beginning to rise, but its rays were blocked by the pines and willows.

"I'll wait outside," said Falconstreak when the cats finally arrived. Swallowtail nodded her head and brushed past the lichen curtain of the rotting trunk of a massive oak. When she stepped in Hawkstar was curled up in his nest, his eyes focused on nothing, gleaming with ambition, deep in thought. "Hawkstar," she adressed the tom. Hawkstar nodded at her. "Make yourself a guest," he rumbled, pointing his tail at a good place to sit. Swallowtail sat down where he was gesturing to warily.

The icy-eyed tom flicked his ear in annoyance. "Falconstreak, this is a private meeting. Please don't hover so closely," he snapped. Falconstreak snorted and padded a good fox-lenth away from the den, waiting there for a few moments before padding back to camp. Swallowtail's blood turned to ice and her heart thudded. What was so important that he would sent his trusted warrior away? She comforted herself in the thought that if he was to kill her it would help to have his little _minion _by his side, but she still was afraid of what the devious tom had in store for her.

"Well?" she gulped, waiting for the tom to speak. He snorted and she froze again. It took her a moment to realize it was good-natured. _What is he playing at?_

"You are probably wondering why I summoned you here," Hawkstar rumbled. Swallowtail twitched her ear, suddenly curious about what he had to say. "LightClan is climbing up the ranks, and we need strong cats to lead it." She stared ahead at the tom. What was did he have in mind for her?

The tabby tom contenuied. "Blackfoot won't do as deputy. LightClan needs a young, capable deputy, not that old flea-bag." Swallowtail supressed her gasp. Did his deputy know what he was saying about him? Suddenly Hawkstar leaned forward. The she-cat flinched away, staring at the tom in anger and disbelief. "W-what do you want with me? Why are you telling me this?" she studdered. Hawkstar smirked and backed away from her.

"I can't believe you didn't notice this-you're always so attentive and observant-but I've taken a liking to you, Swallowtail," he drawled tauntingly. Before she knew what she was doing she retorted,"I'm not sure if that's a good thing, fox-heart." But Hawkstar only smirked harder(TOTALLY A THING) in reply. "I see your tongue is as sharp as ever. Despite that however, you have my trust," he hissed. Swallowtail rolled her bright green eyes and lashed her tail.

"But my trust for you is only as thin as a strand of cobweb. In order to strenghen it, and replace Blackflea as deputy, and ultimately as the next ruler of LightClan, you must do-how do I put it now- _tasks." _Swallowtail's blood turned to ice. "W-what kind of tasks?" she managed to sputter out. "Oh, don't worry, each one you do makes the next one easier. By the time you get to the last one it'll be as easy as tearing into a vole," he prolonged, his voice thick with drowsiness.

Hawkstar's jaws parted into a yawn. "Now if you can excuse me, I need to get some beauty rest. You can go now." _Finally!_ As soon as Swallowtail stepped out of Hawkstar's den, her belly churning, Falconstreak stepped to her side. "I can excort myself you know," she snapped angrily. The mottled grey tom stared at her in surprise. "Um, ok," he said, dazed. The green-eyed she-cat smirked at the tom and started towards camp.

Albeit Swallowtail couldn't help but wonder: What were these 'tasks' Hawkstar spoke of? And if she did them, what would become of the Clans?

. . .

Squirrelflight watched as her four lively kits toppled over each other in play. The had opened their eyes only four sunrises before and already the three kits were active and lively. She spotted Leafkit and Icekit chatting and playing together, and she smiled at the sight; The two sisters were just like the cats they closely resembled. _But Leafkit has creamish-brown tabby fur with a white underbelly, not a light brown tabby pelt like Leafpool, _Squirrelflight corrected herself.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The dark ginger queen heard her mate's voice rang out from the Highledge. "Come on kittens," she cooed and herded them out of the den.

When she stepped foot into the clearing most cats had gathered underneath the Highledge. She nodded her head in greeting to Sandstorm, her bright green eyes still shining with grief for her mate. Dustpelt was padding besides her.

Besides her Squirrelflight could see Ferncloud's strange blue eyes glittering with jealousy. Sympathy surged through her, and she rested her tail on the flecked queen's shoulder. Ferncloud looked up at her. "Sandstorm is grieving, and she needs somecat to lean on for a bit. It's not like she's going to think of him as her mate!" she said half jokingly. Ferncloud sighed. "You're right. I've no reason to be jealous; I've known her since I was a kit, and she's never been a mate stealer," she sighed and padded over to Dustpelt.

"Shush! The meeting is starting," hissed a voice in her ear. Squirrelflight whirled around to see Ashfur's eyes boring into hers, glitttering with blue ice. He snorted and spun around and walked to besides the tumble of boulders that led up to the Highledge. The first stars of Silverpelt had long began to show when the Clan settled down.

"It is time to attend the Gathering. You know who you are," yowled Bramblestar. He bounded gracefully to the ground and began the march to the island. Squirrelflight sighed and drew her kits close to her. She was about to herd them back into the den when she felt a nudge on her shoulder. The ginger queen let out a mrrow of surprise.

"I can take care of your kits for you. You go to the Gathering," purred Sorreltail kindly. Squirrelflight briefly remembered the tortieshell shecat was Leafpool's best friend, and guessed she felt obligated to help her dark ginger sister. "Thanks, Sorreltail. You're the best." She hesitated, then added,"I know you miss Leafpool. We all do. But she had to leave."

"But _why?" _the shecat wailed. Squirrelflight blinked- how would she explain? She sighed and crouched close to Sorreltail and pushed the kits gently away. "She had to go," she said softly,"because of her kits." Sorreltail's amber eyes widened. "H-her kits?" she asked, dazed. Then her gaze hardened, and she hissed,"That wretched WindClan cat! What was his name again? Crowfoodstink?"

"_Shhhh!" _hissed Squirrelflight and she nudged Sorreltail. "Its ShadeClan now, and we're all in the same Clan!" The tortishell queen sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm just so upset she never told me. Now," she mewed,"You'd better catch that patrol! Its extremely unorthodox to arrive late at a Gathering!"

Squirrelflight purred and raced out of the den. "Thanks, Sorreltail!" she mewed as the midnight breeze buffeted her dark ginger fur.

**Yay! Got the chapter in :). From now on i'll be doing shorter chapters, so that I can update more frequently. Also, I've kinda been forgetting to post the reviews. So, review review review and I'll remember next time!**

**Poll deadline is tomorrow, so don't forget to vote!**


	6. Chapter 4-IMM SOO SORRYYY

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I AM SO SORRYYYYY! OMGGGGGG!1**

**YOU GUYS HAVE WAITING MONTHS FOR THIS BECAUSE OF ME! IM SO HORRIBLE :'( **

_**Reviews:**_

**ALLEGIANCES: *cats in **_**italics**_** have undecided allegiances***

**THE REBELLION **_**(cats who oppose Bramblestar and Hawkstar's rule, in order of rank)**_

**Commanders: Tawnypelt, Stonestream**

**Warriors: **

**Squirrelflight**

**Voletooth**

_**Swallowtail**_

_**Blackfoot**_

**Morningflower**

**TIGERSTAR'S ALLIANCE**

**Leader(s): Bramblestar, Hawkstar**

**Lieutenants: Ashfur, **_**Swallowtail, **_**Blackclaw**

**Warriors:**

_**Blackfoot**_

**Chapter 5**

A cool breeze lifted off a few strands of silken brown fur, the cat whom they belonged to not attempting a single effort to control her tail and fur and ears that wafted in the wind. Her eyes echoed the odd, limp cool of her body. She wondered if she was numb from everything that had happened, or too lazy to control her body, to against the flow of the terrible, terrible tidal wave of doom. _Or in other words, Bramblestar's and Hawkstar's twisted ideals. _She shivered inwardly.

Movement at the edge of her peripheral vision jolted her from her deep trance. Swallowtail's pelt now prickled with self-awareness; every glance in the clearing was focused on her. She took a deep breath. She had imagined it. But Swallowtail could not shake the feeling pale yellow eyes focused on her from every corner.

Suddenly she realized her pads were no longer gripping the pebbly shores before the fallen trunk; instead they were planted firmly onto the island's grassy floor. She gulped. It was if she had really gone with the flow of the other cats, pulled along and led by the current of fur. This knowledge felt strange in Swallowtail's pelt. It was unnatural for these cats, separated by boundaries and markers fought to be kept both with claws and tongue, to slip into unity. _Hawkstar and his idiot brother sure have got it twisted, _she thought scornfully.

"Swallowtail!" She spun around. Hawkstar himself was balancing on a high branch, his claws digging into it perfectly, as if he had received moons and moons of practiced. The icy-glared tom gestured towards one of the three empty patches where RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan representatives once stood. Swallowtail gulped, a lump in her throat. Hawkstar was asking her to be presented as his deputy. So Hawkstar was keeping his 'trials' a secret from Bramblestar. _Fox crap. _She was dreading doing Hawkstar's trials, and if he would not tell his own brother there was no doubt he would not let her tell anyone what she was going through. She sighed.

Her paws disobeyed her mind and quickly stepped closer to the Calling Tree (**A/n: I have no idea what the Erin's called it, but for now I'm calling it 'Calling Tree', mkay?) **"Please, Hawkstar," Swallowtail said, hoping the respect in her voice did not sound as phony to them as it did in her own ears. "I have no place as deputy."

Hawkstar snorted in amusement while Bramblestar glanced at her with the emotionless gaze he had had since Firestar's death. "Of course you do," he mewed. Swallowtail heard the strain in his voice; by the way he had glanced at Bramblestar several times, he did not want his brother to know about Swallowtail's 'tasks'. She felt a surge of satisfaction ripple through her pelt as she settled down at the roots of the great tree.

_So what do I do now? _Her gaze swept across the gathered cats. Boredom soon replaced her smugness. She had to stay by the roots instead of socializing, greeting old faces. _I pity the leaders. At least I have another deputy to talk to. _

"Another deputy," murmured Swallowtail thoughtfully. Of course! She rose to her paws and circled the diameter of the tree. Sure enough, huddled tightly with the trunk of the tree, was a scrawny pale tom. His body was speckled with darker flecks and his eyes were cold and glaring at a cat in the crowd. It took Swallowtail a few moments that this weak warrior was Ashfur. She never thought she would see him like this, of all cats. It was only a moon or two ago that he was a formidable and respectable opponent in battle. Now she could barely consider him a candidate at all for deputy.

Swallowtail decided to wait until the thin tom snapped out of his somewhat spooky trance but after many moments she decided against it. "Ashfur?" she mewed gently. The tom slowly turned, his filthy, icy eyes locking on her. She barely suppressed a gasp. "Is the Gathering about to start?" he rasped, his voice coarse as if he hadn't used it for a long time. Swallowtail shook her head.

The tom snorted and glanced back at the crowd. Following his gaze, Swallowtail realized he was singling out a swollen ginger she cat. Looking closer, she recognized her as Squirrelflight. _She must be expecting Bramblestar's kits! _She swallowed the lump growing in her throat, but it did not budge much. "So how are things faring in Thun-ShadeClan?" she asked, her voice hoarse to her ears. Ashfur shrugged. "I'm not Bramblestar. I can't do the report." Swallowtail suppressed a hiss of annoyance. But she realized he was right, no matter how irritating his logic was.

A yowl ripped through the clearing. Swallowtail hurried back to her spot. Hawkstar cleared his throat above her. A few leaves drifted down onto her fur. She guessed Hawkstar shifted his position on the branch. "LightClan is faring well. We have a new deputy, Swallowtail." The Clan chanted her name as if she was a new warrior. Embarrassment seared through her fur. She did not deserve it. In LightClan, she was not even considered the deputy.

Bramblestar waved his tail to silence the cats, the branch bobbing under his weight. "Prey is running for ShadeClan as well. The forest has been kind for us. Our Clan is growing. Squirrelflight is expecting my kits." The cats cheered for the young queen. Swallowtail added her voice to the call. When it died down Bramblestar started again. "However, not all is well," he growled. "We have chased off a fox who went towards LightClan territory, and our medicine cat has abandoned her duties and decided rogue life is better than Clans. If anycat sees that, that traitor you must bring her to me or Hawkstar, dead or alive."

Swallowtail shuddered. No matter how much she hated Hawkstar, it would be suicide to leave. _Cross that off my list of ways to avoid Hawkstar's trials. _

"The Gathering is over!" yowled Bramblestar. The two toms leapt off the branch, showering leaves and twigs onto Swallowtail. She regretted positioning herself under the two leaders with a grimace.

She crossed the clearing. Most cats were filing off the island. She turned tail to follow them when she felt a poke in her hide. She found herself staring into a pair of two eyes, seemingly piercing into her soul.

"Squirrelflight!" Swallowtail mewed. "Congratulations on the kits!" The ginger queen nodded slightly, but didn't make a move to catch up with her Clan. "What is it?" asked the new deputy quietly. With a quick glance at the cats filing off the island, she mewed barely audibly," I wouldn't trust them with a rat's whisker."

"Err, them?" Swallowtail said, a lump in her throat. Squirrelflight flicked her tail in annoyance. "You know what I mean, you stupid furball." She flinched. "You don't trust your own mate?" she mewed softly. Squirrelflight sighed heavily. "I wish I could, but with everything that's happened… I know you're not one of them, Swallowtail. But I think- I know- what Hawkstar is trying to do. If you don't watch yourself, you _will _become one of them. After all, they only like allies in their hierarchy."

Swallowtail gaped at her. Was what Squirrelflight said true? It could not be. She was just being driven crazy by her pregnancy hormones, right? She wasn't so sure, though. Perhaps Squirrelflight was much more curious and attentive than even her mate could have predicted. And her words made sense. Ashfur was much too frail to be nominated as deputy for battle skills, and seemed bitter towards his leader. The only way he would be chosen is loyalty to not his leader, nor his Clan, but ShadeClan and LightClan's future as a whole.

"StarClan," whimpered Swallowtail, head low. In her peripheral vision she spotted Squirrelflight nodding solemnly. "What have we come to?"

The sun was hastily rising in the sky when ShadeClan returned to camp. Everycat turned to greet the newcomers. The sound of cats asking what had happened at the Gathering, however, barely reached Squirrelflight's own ears. Only thoughts of what she had told Swallowtail raged in her head, so violent she felt as if Everycat in camp could hear it.

"Squirrelflight! What did the leaders speak about?" mewed a voice behind her. It was Sorreltail. "Swallowtail is Hawkstar's new deputy. That's all. I want to see my kits now." The calico shecat complied, but not without a bewildered glance, and soon her kits were at her belly. She purred softly and focused on her offspring.

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO FIGHT JOIN HERE BENEATH THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Squirrelflight jumped as she was startled out of her funk. "I'm sorry, my sweets," she mewed as she pulled out of the den.

"The time has come for three kits to become apprentices. Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit, step forward," mewed Bramblestar from the Highledge. "These cats have reached the age of six moons. Berrykit, you will be known as Berrypaw. I will mentor you myself, to the best of my abilities." Squirrelflight couldn't help but wince as she remembered Bramblestar had become leader without an apprentice. He would do anything, including breaking the warrior code, to satisfy his never ceasing ambitions. But the ginger shecat forced herself to sit upright. She didn't need anycat, especially Bramblestar, to see she had doubts in her mate. Squirrelflight pushed away the churning hatred in her belly and focused on the ceremony.

Hazelpaw had been apprenticed to Brightheart, who was to be medicine cat until Hazelpaw earned her full name. "Mousepaw, your mentor will be Stormfur. Stonefur trained him well, and I hope all his skills will be passed on to his apprentice's apprentice," finished Bramblestar. The dark grey tom looked uncertain, as if he was not sure he would stay long enough for rear her. Obviously Bramblestar had something different in mind. Sympathy found its way into Squirrelflight's soul as Stormfur touched noses with his new apprentice. "Berrypaw! Hazelpaw! Mousepaw!" called Daisy. Soon the whole Clan was chanting. Squirrelflight added her voice to theirs.

"STOP!" roared the tabby tom. Cats abruptly ceased, looked to one another with bewildered glances. "The ceremony is not yet over. I want to welcome some cats to ShadeClan. Daisy, step forward. Your mentor will be Clou-"

"Wait!" cried Daisy. Bramblestar glared at her. The fluffy shecat cowered under his gaze. "I-I want to stay in the nursery, h-helping the new queens," she whimpered. Her leader narrowed his eyes in what seemed like consideration. Daisy straightened up. "Yeah! I can't learn to take care of myself anyway, not for a long time. I should be put to use in the way I'm best!"

"So what you're saying is, you'll be a queen forever?" asked Bramblestar, slowly drawing out each word. Then he shook his head. "No. The Clan has enough queens already, without cats slacking off from their duties. You will pull your own weight, or go starving." Daisy gaped at the tom. "B-but elders don't hunt," she asked.

Bramblestar erupted. "The elders have long since proven their worth, fighting and hunting for their Clan for countless moons! Do you think you have the right to sit back on your tail as if you were better than your Clanmates, who have to work to the point of near death to retire to easy, effortless living?! We have no place for _useless kittypets _in our Clan!"

Daisy stepped backwards. Two warriors materialized out of the crowd. Thornclaw, one of the cats, bit at her shoulder. "Make sure this kittypet doesn't ever return," hissed Bramblestar, spitting out each word as if they were a vile piece of crowfood.

"No! Mom!" Berrypaw frantically bit and clawed at the surrounding warriors. The older cats somehow managed to brush the fighting apprentice back, but Squirrelflight noticed many nasty scars on her Clanmates. Horror filled the dark ginger queen. She couldn't imagine being separated from her kits. Even Icekit, the largest, could never survive without her. But at least they would have their father. Daisy's litter got zilch, nobody but their mentors, who they saw only for a short session each day.

She noticed her Clanmates seemed were as shocked and upset as her, including Bramblestar. She felt a pang of sympathy, however much she tried to suppress it. Her mate was not the best leader, but not the worst, either. She didn't even know if he killed Firestar for sure. The cats of ShadeClan were so ready to make a villain out of the young tom.

"Wait!" The cats exiting camp turned to face the crowd. A fluffy white tom was shoving himself throught the ranks. "I'm coming too!" announced Cloudtail. Squirrelflight heard Brightheart gasp in indignation. "You can't!" she screamed. "I have to," replied Cloudtail, as coolly as if Brightheart was not his mate.

When the dark tabby finally looked to be recovering from his apparent remorse, he raised his tail to signal the meeting was starting again. "We also have one new warrior in our ranks. Brook, step forward." The brown shecat obliged, seemingly more out of fear and shock than obedience. "You have proven time and time again you are worthy of the honors of becoming a warrior, especially that fox you bravely dealt with. Do you wish to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clans, even at the cost of your life?"

Brook shuddered as if she were remembering Daisy, then straightened and mewed firmly," Yes." Bramblestar bounded down the stones to face the she cat. "Your warrior name will be Brookfish. StarClan honors your determination and endurance." These words seemed especially true, as Brookfish had endured much as she had trekked down the mountains to join ThunderClan with her mate, Stormfur. It was her persistence that got them to their goal. And now she was a warrior! Squirrelflight was so proud.

**I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW**


End file.
